Love? No way! Right?
by xAnimeGirlx3
Summary: Lavi's worldwide family business is going bankrupt. To save the business, Lavi has to get married to the daughter of millionaire. This was all just for the money. Love was not part of the plan. AU. Fem! Allen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Summary: Lavi's worldwide family business is going bankrupt. To save the business Lavi has to get married to the daughter of millionaire. This was all just for the money. Love was not part of the plan.**

**Yes, Allen is a girl in this fanfic. Sorry if you don't like that. And don't flame on that since I warned you, and don't even consider saying "female Allen is SO overused". I seriously don't want to hear that...**

**If the characters are a little OOC, deal with it. I mean, the plot is good, so I think that should make up...?**

--

"Bankrupt! What do you mean?!" said Lavi Bookman: a twenty-three year old redhead, who will be next to run the huge business his family owns.

"Just exactly what I said, sir. I gave the news to your grandpa already, and he told me to give you the details before he talks to you about it," a female maid, who was a good friend of the Bookman's, said.

"B-but how?!" the redhead asked, he couldn't quite process the information he was just given.

"Stock market... We're losing money... No bank is loaning out money..." She explained it very vaguely, because she couldn't believe it either.

"S-so... We're losing money?" Lavi asked.

"... Vast amounts, sir. You might-" before she could say any more, Lavi had already dashed out of the room.

"Damn it! There's just no way!" the redhead said out loud, while running to his grandpa's workroom in the mansion.

As he ran into the large room, that smelt like old books and ink, he turned to his grandpa immediately.

"I'm assuming she told you," his grandpa said. It was hard to read what kind of emotion was in his voice.

"I-is it...true?" the redhead asked, he was completely in disbelief.

"...Yeah... I wanted to talk to you about it, though. I have a plan," his grandpa stated.

There was a pause of silence.

"As you are aware we are losing money _very _fast. I have had to close down a few businesses already-"

The redheaded male cut him off during his sentence, "just tell me what your plan is, old panda!"

"Oww!!"

Lavi received a smack on the head for that.

"I was getting to that... My plan is marriage."

"M-marriage?"

"Yeah, there's a girl you went to school with who is in a family that owns millions, and her father, or guardian, is the head of another worldwide business. If you marry her, we'll get that money and merge companies," his grandpa explained.

Lavi didn't like the idea of marriage. The word itself just didn't seem to go with him. But, if it was going to save a business his family has run for generations and provide money they were losing, then he would do it.

"Who's the girl?" _I hope she's cute..._

"Allen Walker."

_Allen Walker... I bet she's cute... Wait... What! Allen Walker isn't even a girlie name!_

"You sure that's a girl? You know, you're getting old grandpa and maybe can't-"

"Ouch!!" Another smack to the head.

"You went to the same school as her! You must know her, or at least seen her."

"...Maybe... Anyway, when is this whole marriage thing going to happen?" the redhead asked.

"I'm going to inform Mana Walker, the guardian and father of Allen, about it. He will most likely accept. From there on we'll arrange the rest with her family, too."

Lavi just nodded. He wasn't sure about marriage, but he didn't have to really care about this girl. He didn't have to even be romantic with her. The relationship was all just for the benefit of both families.

---  
**Allen's P.O.V:**

"What is it you wanted, dad?" a white-haired girl asked.

"You know how you are the only heir to our fortune, Allen," Mana Walker, the girl's loving adoptive father, said.

Allen nodded.

She was an orphan. Allen's mother didn't like her for some reason. It might've been because of her arm (which was a crimson color and had wrinkles), or maybe the white-haired girl did something bad to her mother when she was young, but Allen can't recall what. Allen was depressed about being rejected by her parents, but now that she has Mana, the young girl is very happy and wouldn't give up that happiness.

"But, I would like one day for you to get married."

Allen gave him a "what the heck" look.

"...I would like you to get married to someone who would treat you dearly and show you how important you are."

_I'm hoping this is a joke. Marriage? Me? That has to be a joke. I don't want to get married. Not to mention: aren't I too young? _

"I think the perfect man to do that is Lavi Bookman," Mana stated, giving off a gentle smile.

_What! Lavi Bookman?! That kid was in my high school! We only talked for, like, a little while! When I was just getting into high school he was getting ready to leave it._

"I'm sorry, I need to speak out for a second. I am way too young! Not to mention, I barely know that boy! How do you know he'll treat me right when I don't even know him!" the young girl raised her voice a little too much, but she had the right to.

"Allen, please just listen," he pleaded to her. "This marriage will not only benefit you, but the company, too. I'm sure once you two get married, we'll merge companies. Then you won't take on the stress of managing this all on your own. Lavi is also a very high class man. Don't you remember him from high school?" His gentle smile didn't go away. It was as if he was putting on that smile to lighten the mood.

"I heard he was interested in you, too." Allen felt a blush slightly creep onto her pretty face. She shook her had and surpassed it quickly.

"I-interested in me?" her tone sounded like a "as if that could happen" tone.

"Indeed he is. He proposed the whole thing," Mana explained.

" ... So, when am I getting married off?" Allen asked, she knew there was no way to get out of this.

"The marriage itself will be in a little while. I'm sure you want to get to know the boy even more," was his response. "Oh, and one more thing," he added in quickly, "I know you like to dress as a boy, Allen, but start being more feminine."

Allen sighed and walked towards her room._ This would be something I couldn't back away from even if I really wanted to, _she thought.

**Okay, if any of you read my other fanfic you know that English is not my first language. I hate to give excuses, because I'm happy with how this chappie turned out, but if I used the wrong English term or something...please don't rip me apart. I'm trying, okay? xD  
By the way, just like the manga, Allen and Lavi are 3 years apart in age. Lavi= 23. Allen= 20.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the first chapter was, like, almost all dialogue. I'm sorry for that, but I meant for the first chapter just to be like the introduction sort of thing. This chapter has more than just dialogue.**

**And thanks to all who favorite-ed, reviewed, subscribed to story/author, and so on. I can't reply to those who reviewed because I have little time to do so, but I read all your comments, I promise. Thanks guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Hugs and cookies for everyone! =D**

**–  
**  
Allen Walker was currently sitting on her bed reading. She had a busy day with her father, Mana. She yawned a bit as she continued reading the book in her hand.

"Hey, Allen!" a maid called. "Come downstairs to the main room!"

Allen got up from her bed. _I wonder why I'm needed. _She walked down the stairs and took a right into the hall the led to the main room. As she walked into the room, she noticed new figures standing before her.

"Allen, I'd like you to meet Lavi Bookman and his grandfather," Mana said.

"No way!... You're Allen Walker?" the boy with red hair said. _I'm assuming he's Lavi. He hadn't changed to much, or so I can remember; it's been a while._

"Nice to meet you guys," the white-haired girl politely said, while shaking their hands. She gave them all a cute smile she uses frequently.

"So, why don't you guys do something together. Even just show him around the house, Allen," Mana said, giving his famous soft smile.

His daughter nodded, and she looked at at Lavi, who looked at her in return. He used the perfect smile: a soft grin. Allen gave him a sort of smile in return. The white-haired girl motioned for him to follow her as she headed towards the hallway.

–

More than half the tour consisted of silence. Well, except for Allen saying "this is so-and-so room". She turned to the redhead about to say something, but he beat her to it.

"I can't believe you're Allen Walker," he said with an amused smile, as if he was mocking the girl.

"What can't you believe about it, huh?" she said in an offended tone, and gave him a slight glare.

"I was expecting at least a taller girl."

"Hey! I'm not _that _short!" the white-haired girl argued. She had always been called short by various people. It wasn't her fault she wasn't tall like a model.

Silence grew between the two, so Allen decided to continue the tour she was giving the boy. Allen couldn't take the silence. She was so used to Mana – who talked constantly, whether it was an important matter or just a regular conversation.

The twenty-year-old girl thought of a way to break the silence... "Hey, Lavi?" Allen said.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Do you remember me, from high school, at all?"

"... Looking at you," he said looking at her up and down; causing the girl to blush but not a noticeable one. "Hmm... I think I might remember a bit about you," the redhead mumbled.

"Like what?" Allen tilting her head a little and looked into the redhead's eyes.

He gave a little grin. "People would talk about you a lot. I'm sure, someone smart like you, probably knew that already."

_So that's only how he remembered me? Because others said things. I don't know why, but I feel a little...um...disappointed? I guess since I recognized him, and he barely remembers who I am._

"Oh, okay," the young girl dully replied. She looked away from the boy, avoiding his eye contact.

"What about you? Do you remember me from high school?"

_I don't know how to answer. I don't want to sound like I stalk him or anything. But, I do remember us talking...__**a little.**__.. and I do recall seeing his face in the hallway from time to time._

"Just seeing your face in the hall," she bluntly said. Lavi was silent for a moment.

"I guess we better get back to them. I think I've shown you every part of the mansion."

"Ah, all right."

–

For the rest of the time the Booman's stayed, Allen listened to random stories Mana told. One of them was how he had found Allen. Which went along the lines of her being a little girl cold, miserable, and scared, and she needed a home badly. One day, Mana came along and saw the poor girl trying to make money off of random people. At first, Mana was a bit unmoved by the girl's actions, but when Allen came up to him asking for money, Mana couldn't help but let the guilt take over him. With that being said, Mana ended up taking the innocent girl home with him.

Each time Mana told the story, the white-haired girl would be a bit embarrassed about her old way of life, but the story always made people cry no matter how snobby they were. As Mana finished the story Allen looked over to see if the Bookman's were crying, but neither of them looked _too _sad by the story. The white-haired girl mentally "hmph-ed".

"That's truly a touching story, isn't it?" Bookman Sr. finally said. "Anyway," he looked at his watch, "we better get going. Sorry we couldn't stay longer, but we have an important business meeting... We hope to see Allen in our main mansion soon," Lavi's grandfather said, with a smile.

"Good night," the white-haired girl muttered. _At least pretend to cry at that story next time... _

"We'll see you soon," Mana Walker said.

"Allen, here's my number," Lavi said, handing the said girl a roughly torn piece of paper. Allen, unsure of how to react, just took the paper. The twenty-year-old girl gave the redhead her cellphone number, too. With that done, the Bookman's headed out the door.

– 1 week later.

The white-haired girl was bored. She had finished helping the maids – which she usually does – and now had nothing to keep her busy. She lied on her bed and begin to think of her current marriage situation. As if on cue, Allen's cellphone started to vibrate signaling an incoming text message or call. The girl jumped in shock and reached over and grabber her phone. She flipped open her cellphone and read the display message.

**Make sure to choose a dress to match my black dress jacket.  
-Lavi.  
**  
The white-haired girl was a little surprised to get a text message from him, and she could feel a little blush on her face.

"So, you got a text from him?"

Allen jumped at hearing someone else in the room. She turned to see a maid, who Allen always liked more than the others. There was just something about her face; it rang of happiness and warmth. She was old, but her face was still slender and looked young...well, young for her age. She had her hair tied back very neatly, and she always took her job seriously.

"... Yeah… He sent me a text message. Nothing special," Allen stated. She was trying to dismiss the slight blush on her face.

The young girl turned her attention to text him back._ Do I sound too eager? I wonder... Should I wait before responding? _Allen shrugged and decided to answer the text message.

She began to write:  
**Okay. See you tonight.  
From: Allen.**

"What did he say?" the maid asked, she was displaying her warming smile.

"Something along the lines of: I'm going to need to buy a dress." The white-haired girl paused before saying the next thing, "I've never worn a dress...except once. Back then I was forced to by Mana."

"It can be quite fun to pick one out."

"I guess I should go buy one then," Allen said, getting up and heading downstairs.

–

_I'm not sure if I picked the right color. I'm not good at these things, _Allen doubted herself.

When Lavi came to pick her up; Allen was quite satisfied with herself when she saw the soft color pink dress went well with black. They greeted each other with unsure smiles while Mana and Bookman Sr. greeted each other with pleasant handshakes.

After a moment of silence between the two, Lavi got lightly elbowed by his Bookman Sr.

"Ow! Okay... Okay..." the redhead said, and then turned to Allen.

"You look wonderful in that dress, Allen," he said. The young girl was surprised he sounded like a real gentleman.

Allen gave another unsure smile and said, "You look lovely tonight too, Lavi." After that, they didn't talk much. The waited for Mana and Bookman Sr. to finish their greetings before heading to the limo. The limo ride to the press conference was silent. The white-haired girl was more focused on what she would do when they got their, so she didn't know what to say to strike a conversation, while Lavi didn't mind the silence.

As the black limo pulled up, to where the press conference would take place, there were some photographers sitting outside. They were already taking vast amount of pictures.

"We didn't get to rehearse over this, so I ask you to follow my lead, Allen." The chauffeur opened the door before Allen could ask any questions. Lavi and she stepped out and headed into the building. They walked the same pace. The photographers followed their every move.

"Mr. Bookman, on behalf of the owner, thank you for choosing this building for the conference," a man at the front door said. He shook all their hands and gave a greeting smile.

The four people were lead to a large conference hall. The room was huge. The walls were a smooth yellow color and there were rows of chairs facing a stage. The stage had three tables connected to make one long table. There were three microphones on the table: one in the middle and two at the ends. There were also glasses of water laid out.

As they entered the press blinded poor Allen with camera flashes. The twenty-year-old girl tried to focus on the stage ahead of her instead of the press. As the got to the stage, the white-haired girl was helped up to the stage by Lavi. _Walking in high-heels is so hard, _Allen thought. They let the photographers take a few more pictures, then the redhead pulled out a seat for his fiancé.

Allen gave a "thank you" smile and sat down. He sat down beside her seconds after.

"I thank you all for being here today," Lavi's grandpa said, he had a smile displayed on his face.

Then there was a short silence. "Oh, right," the redhead muttered, so only people near him could hear.

"I am Lavi Bookman, next in line to run the families business. Next to me is Allen Walker, heir to Mr. Walker's wealth and business. As you already know, our two companies will be merging soon. That is all true… There is one more thing to be announced, Allen Walker and I are engaged to be married." He took a pause after that.

The press got worked up into a frenzy. More camera flashes bombarded the four standing up there. The press not taking pictures were all mumbling stuff that no one could make out. "We will take some questions," Lavi said, grinning. Both Lavi and Allen went to point at two different people to take questions. _Oops, I forgot I had to take his lead on this. _The white-haired girl gave Lavi a sorry look.

"Yes, the lady in the front," the redhead said, giving off a charming smile.

The woman swooned slightly, but then started to speak. "Congratulations to you both! And...have you guys arranged a date for the marriage?"

"Allen and I haven't got into too much detail about it," Lavi explained.

"Sir, we heard that you had to close down some of your businesses, so is it possible you are going bankrupt? Is this marriage a way to get out of it?" a man in the mob of press asked.

"No. We had shut down some businesses because they weren't doing well in that particular area," Lavi lied, "we will be opening up some more businesses in other areas, though."

More and more questions were asked. Allen didn't get much say in any of them. Except for when she would agree with him, which she barely knew what she was agreeing to. The white-haired girl decided just to tune everything out, unless someone had a question for her to finally answer.

Sometime passed before the redhead finally ended the conference. "No more questions." The redhead got out of his seat and held his hand out to Allen, helping her stand up.

The press took more pictures. They were all in total "aw" about the whole thing. Allen didn't let go of Lavi's hand, even when they were off the stage. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the boy's hand the closer they got to the press. She didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of getting lost and being stuck with the press all alone...without her loving father, Mana.

Once they had reached the limo, everything quieted down again. The only noises were Mana and Bookman Sr. chatting amongst each other.

---

**Was that better? Still too much dialogue? T.T I don't think I can update again this week. I'm going to be very busy, but I'm going to try and update frequently. I know what it's like to wait forever for a story, and I don't want to do that to you guys XD. So, love you all. Take care~**


End file.
